Supernatural and Superficial
by skgq12101997
Summary: Because Victoire was sick of it all. Set in the Next Generation. Second Chronicle of the "Deep Thoughts Chronicles".


When Victoire Weasley would get compared to a girl, the first thing she would do was Bat-Bogey Hex them. Whenever you did that, tried to do that, or thought of doing that, **don't**.

Aunt Ginny was nice enough to teach her the said hex, because it proved useful. Way too useful than Ginny thought it would be, though.

Victoire Weasley just thought that getting compared to other girls is really insulting, because comparing calls for both good and bad sides of an item to be scrutinized.

When she was compared, she felt tainted. She didn't like the fact that comparing her to normal girls would boost her or anything.

Not that she was normal anyway. She was part-Veela, thanks to her great-grandmother who was pure Veela. She was supernatural.

In all honesty, she wouldn't fire up when a comparison contest between her and another girl from another house came up. Comparison was what we needed to improve, is it not? And competition is healthy.

There were always reasons and there were always excuses. Hating getting compared was an excuse, and it sounded _pathetic_ and_ insecure_.

Gryffindors weren't pathetic and insecure. Victoire Weasley was certainly not pathetic and insecure. That can never be her.

She was part-Veela, why was she insecure and unconfident about it? People like normal wizards in Hogwarts would _kill_ to have even one millilitre of Veela blood in them. To them, it meant something, that even for a very, very small bit, they would be better than other people.

It would because there was this one word, so horrid, so horrible, and so disgusting to hear, once they all would start a comparison contest.

**Fake**.

Calling Matilda Spinks (of Gryffindor, her own house) "fake" resulted in a hearing in the Ministry of Magic for charges of slander. Hermia Sapworthy (of Hufflepuff) "fake" resulted in Victoire falling off the staircases on her way to the Gryffindor Tower. Calling Athena Patinkin (of Ravenclaw) resulted in a duel that made Athena cry out the Imperius Curse to have Victoire's own boyfriend Teddy Lupin turn against her and beat her up. Athena received detention all year and got her wand confiscated by Headmistress McGonagall.

Arachne Oglethorpe (of Slytherin) was the worst, Victoire recalled. She took the comparison contest so seriously that she resorted to the most violent and drastic measures any witch can dream of, even worse than Athena Patinkin's. She cursed the talkers with the Cruciatus Curse and proceeded to Full Body-Bind Jinx Teddy and tried to "Avada" her. She was expelled off school before she could even finish "Kedavra".

It's not that she wants to be like her aunt Hermion Granger-Weasley - she'd rather be like Aunt Ginny thank you very much – she just thought...

_Calling someone fake won't make you any more real._

And the people, oh the people who talk! They think all the girls who they claimed to be "fake" were insecure and pathetic because they chose to fight her to get rid of her!

Of course they wanted to get rid of her! She was held responsible for all the spiteful talk about them! But they were never jealous; they got all the signs and clues wrong!

They weren't jealous, why would they be jealous when they were the most gorgeous girls ever to set foot on Hogwarts! After Victoire, at least...

Okay, so what if they were jealous? It would be pointless anyway, since they already did enough damage to her to go around.

They were insulted. They attacked because they were insulted. Of course, the people who talk wouldn't know because its fun to compare and no one would know anyway.

The talkers, they all won't know how it would feel to be compared.

But just because she was supernatural and made everyone look like Plain Janes who tried to outdo her supernatural beauty, they were certainly not fake.

They all wore make-up, all for double reasons. They wanted to enhance their beauty and to make themselves feel and look beautiful inside and out, but this was something condemned by society, dubbed by insecure little freaks as _"superficial"_.

In Victoire's point of view, Matilda Spinks, Hermia Sapworthy, Athena Patinkin and even Arachne Oglethorpe were not so-called "superficial", as people claim them to be. And they were all certainly far from "fake".

They were all, no matter how painful the jinx, the hex or the curse was set upon her, very beautiful in their own ways.

She did not hate them as they hated her, of course not. They have done the same thing she did to Brianna McLaggen when she said, in a menacing and taunting manner, that she was only a carbon copy of her mother, Fleur Delacour – Weasley.

They were all beautiful, and comparing their different looks and heritage of physical appearance is an insult that would stretch far back to her earliest ancestor, and that ancestor, would as well, be insulted.

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder. People have different standards, and set on many different levels. There would be people who would think Victoire was a heavenly-sent beauty. There would be others who would disagree to think that she was, and that Athena Patinkin was more beautiful, with her dark brown hair in messy curls.

People all have different opinions, each varying from person to person, with shrewd, narrow-minded insults to wise, well-thought of criticisms. People, wizards and witches, especially, were blessed with great minds and proper thinking abilities and the skill to be able to do magic, and they chose to be shrewd and blunt. Shrewd opinions make the person seems dumb, like the beauty competition between Victoire and four other girls. Stubbornness is a sign of a real loser, who chose not to listen. People like the great Albus Dumbledore, who criticizes with great caution and wonderful vocabulary make insults sound like pleasant compliments to the ears that it makes you feel stupid when you realize he has just offended you in a creative manner.

"Supernatural" and "superficial" were all words. Comparison of beauty was an insult. Admiration of beauty was a compliment. And Victoire Weasley had enough of that. She knew she was beautiful, and this time, other girls should know and feel that way too.


End file.
